


What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone-Sex. </p><p>Idle dreams, no harm meant.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us...

Katie had not known that she would find herself with a second phone, one with only one number saved to it, the note inside the box reading simply 'For My Christine, From Your Phantom'. She had smiled, leaving it hidden in her bag until the day came that she needed it. 

The phone had been in her hands as it became clear that her husband no longer held any desire for her, of course, she told herself, he still loved her, he just had no need to be with her in the way she most desired. She had accepted it, walking away and making an excuse to stay at a hotel, her sigh soft as she locked the door, hitting dial before she could think. 

"Katie..."

"I need you."

The words burst from her even as tears take over, she had been so stupid, how could anyone want her... but her Phantom did, had... had said she always would. 

"I'm here... my Angel ... I'm always here for you... tell me what you need..."

"My husband..."

"That **fool**."

Anger courses through The Phantom's tone as she speaks. 

"What did **he** do..."

"Nothing... he just... never... Oh... god. It sounds ridiculous..."

"Tell me."

The tone is softer now, sweet even, coaxing her into telling the truth. 

"He doesn't... he doesn't want me... but he won't leave me either... I need... I need..."

"You need someone to want you... to make you feel wanted, to make you feel... just as beautiful as you are."

"Yes."

"Listen to me, my darling... go and take a shower, call me back when you are in bed... I'll be waiting..."

Katie feels the shivers begin even as she rings off, making her way to the shower, her eyes closing as she let the water run over her, feeling each drop cascading over her before stepping out, turning the shower off and towelling dry, her hand shaking a little as she settled on the bed, not bothering to dress, she had a feeling that would defeat the purpose, reaching for the phone and dialling. 

"Darling..."

"Phantom... I...."

"Shhhh, just listen, and do as I say..."

Katie falls silent, then almost whispers a meek 'okay.' 

"Are you lying down..."

"Yes."

"Good girl, now, which hand is holding the phone?"

"My left..."

"Is the the dominant hand?"

"No..."

She can almost hear her Phantom smile before she speaks again. 

"Take your right hand, settle it on your body... hip, stomach, somewhere around there..."

The answering gasp is enough to make the Phantom smile. 

"Good girl, now... run it upwards, that's it... keep going..."

Katie has fallen silent then she speaks softly. 

"I can't... this doesn't feel.."

"Shhh, let me love you my darling... close your eyes...I'm there with you... can you feel me?"

A gasp is her only answer for a while and she can hear Katie's breath hitch slightly. 

"Yes."

"Good now, let me touch you... there, can you feel that, I'm caressing you, stroking a hand over your beautiful body, your gorgeous skin, those incredible breasts..."

Katie's breath is catching as she continues, knowing that Katie is doing exactly what is described, she takes her down over her body, smiling at the answering whimper when told to stop at her hips. 

"Somebody feels ready..."

"Oh... _fuck_... Phantom... _what are you..._ "

"Shhh, shhh... go on, touch yourself for me..."

She knows exactly when Katie's hand reaches her clit, the answering moan is loud and clear and she smiles. 

"Good girl, keep going... okay, now... inwards... use those beautiful hands... two fingers."

" _Fuck_.... oh... _fuck._ "

Phantom smirks, speaking softly. 

"Keep going Darling, I'm right there with you..."

"Oh god.. Phantom... _please_."

"Okay... you can come now."

The echoing scream tells her all she needs to know and she smiles, softly talking Katie down even as she prepares to find her, thanking herself for keeping the GPS chip in Katie's phone.


End file.
